


The Room

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 2018, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Play, Behind the Scenes, Boys' Love, Chandler Riggs - Freeform, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Actors Chandler Riggs and Cameron Boyce spend time together on set.
Relationships: Chandler Riggs/Cameron Boyce
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published this story on Wattpad and am re-publishing it as a tribute to one of my favorite actors, Cameron Boyce. God rest his soul, we all miss him. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews, they mean a lot. Enjoy and thank you! The story is set in 2018 when they were 19 and is 100% fictional.

Nineteen-year-old Chandler Riggs groaned quietly as the spray of the shower hit him in the chest. The cool water was like a godsend in the dry heat they had to work in ever since the shoot started. He quietly blessed his agent and his skills to nab him a role big enough to have not only a large, personal trailer, but also a private shower attached to it. He stood, allowing the water to cascade over him, cleansing him of a sticky layer of sweat, dirt and fake tan. The last object on the shortlist was, sadly, a necessity dictated by his typically All American penchant to not tan properly. Normally, it wouldn't be such an issue, but the script called for his character to be a badass young man, facing harrowing insurmountable challenges - so fake tan it had to be. Now it drained from him, staining the shower brown as the water flowed away. Soon enough, Chandler shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before tying it at his waist and exciting the small bathroom. He then flopped down on the couch in the trailer, tired after another long day of shooting.

As he sank into the supremely comfortable couch (another perk of being one of the leads of a worldwide acclaimed TV Series), he looked down, noticing the brown stains from the fake tan dotted on the white towel. He chuckled, the sight of them reminding him of the scene he shot a few days ago with his male co-star - Cameron Boyce. It was a sex scene - their characters realizing their love to each other after long hardships and then heading to bed to make love before Cameron's character - Jacob - dating a dude he didn't love. The scene in the script was, of course, amazingly well written - steamy and romantic all at the same time. In terms of actually shooting it, however, it was quite the opposite. Chandler chuckled as he remembered the countless apologies he and Cameron had to exchange - mostly about positioning of their limbs so that no one ended with an elbow in their face and the fact his fake tan dripped all over his due to the ridiculously high temperatures. Then, of course, was the fact they were being watched by at least 30 other people, there were at least 3 cameras pointing at them and every few seconds the director had to interject with his instructions. Overall, it was probably the least awkwardly sexy thing he had ever had to do on screen.

The focus of his reminiscing then narrowed down to only one thing - Cameron himself. If he were to be frank, Chandler hadn't heard of his male co-star right until the chemistry test at the tail end of casting. Fortunately for both of them, they hit it off right off the bat and their strong performances landed them their respective roles. Right after that and during shooting they grew closer as friends. The _Jessie_ star made it pretty easy to like him - he was whip-smart, funny, intelligent and overall a blast to work with. Every time he watched him act Chandler was amazed how he was able to slide into the role at a snap of a finger - one moment goofy, the second moment driven and serious, perfectly embodying his character. Overall, he was glad to have such a strong and talented dude by his side.

Then, his mind juggled back to the sex scene. This time, however, he could already feel himself stirring under the towel, blood already flowing south to his cock. Aside from all the traits Cameron had, there was also one more thing - he was drop-dead gorgeous. Chandler gasped quietly, closing his eyes with his mind now focusing solely on his co-stars physical features - his beautiful freckled face with a smile that could melt iron and alluring brown eyes, his full curves he seemed to be unashamedly and fully proud of and his gorgeous, long legs with thighs with which he could probably crack a watermelon with. He jumped back to that scene, remembering how he undid the knot of Cameron's costume, his firm butt cheeks showing beneath the fine jeans, begging to be smacked, kissed and sucked on. This was probably the only moment where he had to restrain himself from going too far, the sight of Cam's ass now etched in his memory. He quickly discarded the towel, not bothering to look where it landed as he grabbed his cock, giving it a few quick jerks, precum already leaking from the enlarged tip. He closed his eyes again, his fantasy now evolving beyond what really happened.

As he started to slowly jerk himself off he imagined himself in his own bed with Cameron - how he would worship his body, make him cum with his fingers, his tongue, how he would make love to the biracial hottie, fuck him until they were both spent. He groaned loudly and sped his hand movement up, his imagination serving up some lurid details - like how he would slide his cock between those beautiful butt cheeks of his and fuck him there, how he would take him from behind, fucking her hard as he spanked that wonderful ass of Cam's or how he would cum inside him, fill him up until his spunk leaked onto his thighs, marking Cam as his. He was so focused on his fantasies and his steadily approaching orgasm he didn't hear the door to his trailer open.

"Oh, Cam" he moaned out, jerking himself raw, lost in his mental images. "Oh, fuck yes!"

"Chandler?"

The sound of a fellow teenage voice snapped him out of it immediately, He lunged off the couch, scrambling for a scrap of anything he could put on to cover himself. He somehow landed next to the previously discarded towel, quickly pulling it to his crotch to cover his raging erection. As he looked up to see who had barged in on him, he froze.

It was Cameron, the object of his fantasies in the flesh. He stood right by the door, his eyes and mouth open impossibly wide, clearly in shock of what he just saw.

 _Oh fuck, I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked_! Chandler thought as his heart slammed against his chest, panic replacing any other thoughts he had before.

"Dude, haven't you heard of knocking?!" He then spoke, deciding that defending himself would only make matters worse and going on the offensive was the only way of saving any face and respect he still had.

"I.I.I..." Cameron stammered, clearly still processing the fact he had just caught his co-star masturbating like a horny 12-year-old to fantasies of him. "I'm sorry, the door wasn't locked, I didn't know..."

"No shit Sherlock." Chandler sneered, cursing himself on his sloppiness. Of course he would forget to lock the bloody door right on the day he decided to jerk himself off thinking about his co-star who lived just one trailer next to him and could come to him at any moment.

 _Just fucking great. You fucking dick-head_!

"Look..." Cameron spoke, but Chandler then lifted his hand. He fell silent.

"Before you ask, yes, I was rubbing one out and yes, I was thinking about you to make it feel better." He then said, still not mustering up enough courage to look at him. "I know it's pervy and nasty and I know you now want to kill me or beat me up or something..."

"Chandler..." Cameron tried to interfere, but he ignored his friend.

"Look, I understand if you hate me after this and you won't want to work with me again and all... Fuck, I'm such a fucking pathetic pervert..."

"Chandler..."

"Fuck sake, Cameron, I'm so fucking sorry. I stepped way the fuck out of line and..."

"CHANDLER!" He suddenly yelled, causing him to jump a little. _The Walking Dead_ star shut himself up, but still didn't dare to look at him, wallowing quietly in his own embarrassment.

"Just go." Chandler spoke, his tone dejected and defeated, on the verge of completely breaking apart. "Leave, please."

He was fully expecting to hear Cam go out and shut the door, leaving him lying on the floor. He then did hear Cam close the door and lock it, but then his footsteps came close to him, as he heard him crouch down next to him.

"Chandler, look at me man." He spoke, his voice sincerely soft.

He obeyed, raising his head to meet Cam's gaze. Their eyes locked and he, very surprisingly, saw no hatred or anger in his eyes. More like... _curiosity_?

 _What the Hell_?!?

"Just so I get it." Cam then spoke, measuring every word. "You were wanking yourself off thinking of me."

"Yes." He replied, dumbfounded. He was fully expecting Cam to slap him, punch him or launch into a screaming tirade, but this was something he wasn't at all prepared for. It then actually occurred to him he was wearing his costume from the sex scene - a pair of blue jean shorts, along with a plaid black-white t-shirt.

 _What the hell's going on here_?

"What were you thinking about?" Cam then spoke, completely knocking him off his mental balance.

"What?" He spoke, completely lost.

"It's a simple question." Cameron countered, and Chandler swore he could see a hint of a smirk on his dreamy lips. "I mean, looking at how hard you were going at it I probably wasn't clothed, so we can cross that off the list. So..." he continued as he touched his cheek "... what were you thinking about?"

"Umm..." he hummed as he processed what he just heard. "... mostly us both, in bed, naked. Kissing, touching, having sex. You get the picture." He said, meekly, gesturing to the air above.

"Okay." Cam replied, nodding. "A good start. Any details?"

"What?" he asked, still not understanding where this conversation was going.

Cameron sighed and then breathed in deep, as if trying to control herself. Then, he suddenly spoke.

"Fuck this shit."

Chandler suddenly found himself being pulled forward, his lips colliding with Cameron's. The suddenness of it kept him frozen for a second before he responded, angling himself to kiss him back, his lips soft and warm against his. He let out a groan as he kept kissing him, feeling himself slowly stir downstairs again, his earlier erection long gone by now. Cameron seemed to catch the drift as he then deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he gasped. His hands shot to his cheeks, keeping his head in place as he ravaged his mouth, his kisses hungry and needy. Chandler then pulled back, gasping for air.

"Cam..." he gasped as she giggled. "What the..."

"Well, Mr. Riggs..." he then spoke, panting, a hint of smugness in his tone palpable. "... as it turns out, I seem to be a little pervert too. Because just this morning, I gave myself a very dope orgasm thinking about you fucking me hard and fast on this couch right here."

 _WHAT_?

"Wait." Chandler spoke, now completely lost but slowly more and more aroused. "You... You..."

"Yes." Cam spoke, replying to the obvious incoming question. "I did exactly what you just tried to do. In my case, I actually finished the job, but I guess that's what locking a door of your trailer will do."

Chandler chuckled at that.

"So, Mr. Riggs..." he continued, his hand now drifting down to his hardening cock, still covered by the towel. "...shall we fix this issue and make us both happy, then?"

"Fuck yes!" he gasped as he pulled Cam into a kiss, reversing their roles from just a few seconds ago. He didn't bother with gentleness and slowness, instantly deepening the kiss, Cameron reciprocating enthusiastically. They broke apart a few moments later, breathless and happy.

"The couch, then?" Chandler spoke, breathing hard.

"Mhm." Cameron hummed as he stood up, offering his hand to him. He took it and raised himself, the towel dropping back to the floor. Back on his feet, Cameron closed the distance again, locking their lips in another ferocious kiss as he guided Cam to the couch, letting him fall on his back as he climbed above him.

"Why this?" he then spoke, gesturing to the shorts.

"They're really comfy, actually," he replied, a wide smile stretching his lips. "Plus, I want to see your face again when you undo them." Cameron finished ash he gestured to the button right in front of his crotch.

"Fuck." Chandler gasped as he moved in to do as Cam said, just like he did a few days ago. He watched as his god-made ass spill out of the shorts, unbidden by any kind of bra. His nipples poked out of the shirt as he moved the material aside, not covered by jackets like when they filmed the scene. He wasted no time just staring - his hand moved to toy with the left one, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. His mouth followed suit, first placing suckling kisses to the dark, sensitive buds as he groaned, his cock hardening even more. Cameron's gasps and quiet moans filled his ears as he fondled and licked his nipples, marveling at their beauty and softness. He moved his mouth about Cam's nipple, giving it a long, hard suck as Cameron moaned loudly, his hand threading through Chandler's semi-long hair, pinning him in place as he continued to worship his nipples, squeezing them just right. Chandler groaned, feeling his nipple harden under his tongue as he released it with a loud pop and then switched to the second one, biting down lightly.

"Chandler!" Cameron moaned out as he did that, his teeth now grazing his skin as he sucked hard before breaking contact and placing another, suckling kiss on the flesh.

"Fuck, Cam, your nipples are so fucking amazing." He spoke, almost completely breathless as he licked his freckled skin. "Jesus, fuck, you're so gorgeous dude."

"Chandler...please..." he gasped, words failing his as he moved up to place a kiss right in the middle of his chest. He then felt Cam push his head lower as he tried to squirm out of his shorts. Taking the hint, he moved back as Cam kicked the shorts away, now lying fully naked in front of him. He took a moment to drink in his wonderful form - Cam blushed cheeks, his nipples hard and swollen, his legs spread open in a silent invitation. Chandler could also see a neatly trimmed patch of hair leading straight to his ass, his lips glistening.

"Fuck." he gasped as he moved back, capturing Cam's lips in another searing kiss as he pulled Chandler back on top of him. Cameron hand then suddenly grasped his own and pulled it down, right to his ass. Chandler gasped into his mouth as he felt it, shifting to his friend's side as his fingers immediately got soaked with Cam's juices.

"Touch me, Chandler." Cameron moaned as he broke the kiss, his voice raspy. "Fuck please."

"Yeah." he replied, looking right into Cam's eyes as he moved his hand, his fingers brushing against his cock. Cam gasped in response as Chandler lurched forward, silencing Cam with his own lips as he started to stroke his button, his thumb first moving in a slow circle. As he did that he moved his hand lower, using his middle and index finger to tease his entrance, admiring how wet and wanting he was for him. He pulled back watching Cam's face intently as he picked up the pace, his thumb stroking his cock faster and faster. Cameron gasped and then moaned in response, his hips grinding against Chandler's hand.

"Just like that, ohhhhhhhh!" He moaned out as Chandler then pushed two fingers inside him, gasping at the wetness and tightness. "Don't stop, Chandler, yes!"

He could only groan as he kept his assault up, his thumb stroking Cam's cock fast as he pushed his fingers in and out, drinking in every needy moan that left his lips. He moved his lips to lick at Cam's neck as he fucked Cam with his hand, the dancer's moans growing louder every second.

"Oh God, Chandler, I'm gonna... OH CHANDLER!" he suddenly yelled out and Chandler felt it - Cam's inner muscles clenching hard, trapping his fingers inside Cameron, his hips shaking and his body going taut as his orgasm hit him. He slowed down as he saw it, leaving the fingers inside Cam still as he lightly teased his cock, his lips hot on Cam's neck. It took a while, but soon he relaxed, sinking into the couch as he breathed hard, a crimson blush spreading across his face. Chandler withdrew his fingers, noting how soaked they were as Cameron suddenly grabbed them, licking his juice right off them.

"Fuck." Chandler groaned, suddenly keenly aware of his rock hard cock.

"That was fucking great..." Cameron spoke, out of breath. "Much better than the one this morning."

"Really?" Chandler chuckled as Cameron pulled back down, his cock now suddenly very close to his ass. Both of them groaned as their skin made contact, their gazes locked.

"Yes." Cameron spoke continuing his train of thought. "But there's one thing I still need."

"What?" Chandler asked as he angled himself, preparing for what was surely to come.

"I need you to fuck me, Mr. Riggs." Cameron spoke, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I need you to shove that cock of yours inside me and fuck me hard. You got me?"

"Yes, Mr. Boyce." He replied, a little shiver going through his spine. He looked down as he grasped his cock, dragging the head right over his ass, the feeling of Cam's juices against his cockhead making his head spin a little. He teased him for a few seconds before he finally pushed in.

"Oh fuck, Cameron." he groaned, the combined sensations of his tight ass enveloping his cock and Cam's nails digging into his back making him feverish with lust. Cameron moaned - a long, sinful noise as he kept pushing in, inch by inch, stretching him wide.

"Fuck, you're so big Chandler." Cameron gasped out as he slid in to the hilt, letting out a shaky breath. "God, so fucking big."

"Cameron..." he moaned out, his ego enjoying every word falling from his lips. "...you okay dude?"

He fell silent for a moment before replying, pulling his head down so Cam's lips were right by his ear.

"I'm fine. Now use that big cock of yours for some good and fuck me."

Chandler didn't need to reply. Instead, he pulled his hips back and then slammed himself back in one powerful thrust, causing Cameron to gasp. He then repeated the motion again, groaning as he picked up speed, doing just as Cam wanted him to. He felt like he was in heaven, his cock sliding in and out of Cameron's soaked ass with little to no resistance, his pace relentless as he fucked Cam, the sound of their skin slapping, his ass squelching and their combined moans, gasps and groans filling the room.

"Oh yes, Chandler, just like that, don't stop, keep fucking me!" Cameron moaned, a constant stream of words leaving his mouth as Chandler never stopped, never relented as he pounded his, Cameron's balls jiggling and bouncing with every hard thrust. He then spread his legs even more, making Chandler slide even deeper inside him, another primal groan escaping his lips. Even through the haze of lust, Chandler knew he could do better. He changed the angle just a little, suddenly feeling his cock brush against something inside him. The effect was immediate - a loud moan and a full body shudder as Chandler leaned down to kiss him, his hand moving to cup Cam's ass again.

"Right there!" He gasped as Chandler continued on, Cam's walls starting to flutter around his cock. "Oh, I'm gonna cum, Chandler, I'm gonna cum, don't stop!"

"Cameron... oh fuck... Cameron..." Chandler moaned, feeling his own orgasm approaching at a steady pace. He then moved his hand to Cam's cock, rubbing him quick as he kept fucking him. He didn't need to wait long before he suddenly felt it.

"CHANDLER!" Cameron screamed as his second orgasm overtook him, hitting him even harder than the previous one. Chandler slammed himself to the hilt and stopped there, overwhelmed by the feeling of his inner muscles squeezing and pulsing around his cock and Cam's juices soaking his balls. His entire body shook as Chandler held him, kissing him deep, feeling his ass cheeks squish against his palms. He didn't know how, but somehow he managed not to cum, holding himself by the skin of his teeth. Soon, he felt the pulsing fade away, Cameron breaking the kiss to let out a breathless laugh as his muscles went slack.

"Fucking amazing, babe." He spoke, drawing deep breaths. Chandler pushed himself up and started moving again, slowly, a gasp escaping him after every thrust.

"Oh, Cameron, I'm so close..." he moaned out, his cock aching and the feeling of an impending orgasm drawing nearer and nearer.

"Cum inside me, Chandler." Cameron gasped out, his words causing him to pick up the pace. "Come on babe, fill me up with your cum, oh please."

It didn't take much - two more hard thrusts, to be exact - and Chandler came hard. The orgasm hit him like a blessed wave, a primal groan escaping his lips. The entire world narrowed down to his cock pulsing, spilling his hot, sticky spunk deep inside Cameron's ass, his co-star gasping with every pulse and every spurt of seed landing inside of him. His hips jerked until - after what seemed like a small eternity - he was finally fully spent, sagging down as he caught Chandler's hips with his legs. He shuddered and shivered, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he realized what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and last chapter of this story. I know it is short, yet wanted to end it on a sweet note. Hope you enjoyed it, leave comments below. Thanks!

"Fucking hell, Cameron." a loud whisper escaped his lips as Chandler looked him in the eye, his enticing lips pulled in a wide grin. "That was... fuck."

"Totally man." He replied, a small giggle escaping his lips. "That was an awesome fuck. Mind-blowing, I'm super serious."

"Awesome." Chandler replied as he pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, until he felt his cock shrink back to normal size. He raised himself up on his arms, looking down as he pulled out of Cam. He groaned, seeing drops of his cum leak out of his ass, dripping onto the couch. He fell back onto the other end, completely exhausted.

"Mmmmmm." Cameron purred, moving his fingers to glide over his crack, the mixture of Chandler's cum and his juices coating them. "Whoa, look at the mess we've made. Don't sweat it, I'm clean and know you are too. I wouldn't have let you do that, if you weren't." He continued as he licked them clean.

"I'd manage." Chandler replied. "I was thinking about shooting my cum on your face if you didn't let me."

"That sure is a cool idea." Cameron spoke, moving off the couch, his legs wobbling slightly as he picked up the shorts. "Maybe next time, right now I really need a nap."

Chandler yawned at that, also feeling the exhaustion from a whole day of shooting and the great sex get to him.

"There will be a next time?" He asked as he watched Cam put on the shorts. He didn't reply at first, but then moved to him, placing a peck on his lips.

"For sure. Good night, Chandler."

"Good night, Cameron." He replied as he left the trailer, a wide smile on both their lips.


End file.
